Vincent Grimm
Email: ravenprince@frontier.net Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 6' Weight: 172 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Vincent Grimm was only a babe when his parents were taken by a rare disease that swept through a small part of ARAFEL, though many people did not die or even catch this disease his parents did . Vincent was then taken under care of his last and only family member Jon. Jon wore the HADORI and was proud that he came from Malkier and raised Vincent as if he was his own. Jon loved too tell stories of how Malkier was the most beautiful borderland city he ever saw and also he told of how Malkier fell to the Trollocs and the Aes sedai didn't even care too come and help Malkier. Vincent grew up to hate Aes sedai?s. Jon taught many things to Vincent like how to hold a sword right and even some small sword forms and even some thing called the void which he still didn?t even understand, he also taught him how to live in the woods, hunt and shoot a bow . Jon raised Vincent to live and respect people all except for Aes Sedai. One day Vincent was walking down the street to get to the inn him and Jon where staying at when he noticed that a gang off street tuffs where corning a girl and where about to hurt her. Instantly without even thinking Vincent ran after the men to help the young woman, although he had the element of surprise that still could not even help him. Vincent ran up behind a guy and pounced him right in the face sending him too the ground and then turned to kick the next closet guy which also sent that man too the ground but then the three others turned on him and started to beat him, as two were holding him and one was beating him. As Vincent was getting the crap beat out of him he saw the woman and she was running . Punch after punch all he could do was think about how his stupid actions were going to get him killed but he also remembered how he had saved the woman and was o.k. for it. Thinking was all he could do and just like that he remembered the void that Jon tried to teach him and so he concentrated on the flame and feeding it with the pain he was feeling. Soon after a time he realized that he was just lying there in his own pool of blood and then he tasted some thing vile and thought this must be the taste of death and soon after he blacked out. When Vincent finally woke up he was lying in bed with Jon sitting in a chair. He soon after told Jon what happened and all Jon said was ?I think it is time for you to where the HADORI, what say lad do you?. Vincent was so happy that he forgot all about his pain and shot up and said that he was honoured and would want nothing else. Jon gave Vincent the HADORI that his own father had whore and was proud to give it to him. A few days after word Jon said that he would like to show him something and soon told him how he would like to take him to see where Malkier used to stand and Vincent said he would love too. They soon set a strong pace to Malkier and where soon on the outskirts of the mountains were Jon pointed out where Malkier used to stand Jon loved the sight and even started to cry . On there way back a close day to Fal Dara they were camped and eating when Vincent spotted something strange and stood up to go see when arrow struck his les right where his head was, next thing he noticed Jon was battling Trollocs slicing them there and there, Vincent ran and picked up his bow and started to shoot any thing that he could see when Jon yelled out loud ? run lad run? Vincent yelled back in replay that he would not when Jon yelled back ?Run for the honour of Malkier, run for the honour of the HADORI, run for the honour of me and never look back just run Vincent!? Vincent ran to his horse and he fled all the way to Fal Dara and never even looked back. In Fal Dara Vincent became a gambler, and womaniser, Vincent stayed in a little inn called the White Arrow, one day outside the White Arrow Vincent was walking when a couple of men tried to take his money, Vincent fought them tell one of them stabbed him and ran. Vincent ran into the White Arrow where the inn keeper grabbed him and set him on a table and yelled for somebody to get help Vincent just lied there thinking about Jon and Malkier when a small little woman ran up to him to put her hands on his head. Vincent jumped back when he saw the Aes Sedai?s ring she yelled at him not to be a stubborn mule and accept healing Vincent yelled at her and tell her to keep her no helping Malkier hands of him she frowned at him and laughed he was so mad that he tried to jump at her but he couldn't because of his wound but then the Aes Sedai started to talk to him and tell him why the Aes Sedai?s couldn't come and help Malkier. Vincent was so startled that all he could say was that he would take healing. Vincent woke up to see the inn keeper there and she told him what the Aes Sedai said he should have and what to eat. All that week Vincent thought about what the Aes Sedai said and came to the conclusion that he would set out to the White Tower to become a warder and protect the Aes Sedai?s. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios